


Sea Birds

by LeoNoir



Series: RWBY Pirates Au [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Family, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNoir/pseuds/LeoNoir
Summary: In a land not unlike our own pirates rule the seas while the navy try to keep them in line. One day these pirates over stepped their bounds when they take Yang's sister. The fiery girl will do anything to get her back. Now she will face the dangers of the sea as an outlaw."The best way to catch a pirate is..."





	1. A Dark and Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle it's my fist time uwu

_ There was an uneasy quiet through the small town. Between a thick fog that covered the land and the dark of a moonless night it was impossible to see two feet in front of you. Nobody could hear the ship pulling into the docks, nobody could see its black canons or bloodsoaked sails. As quietly as it pulled up, a figure disembarked the ship. The figure was tall with wild, dark hair and then, as if with a silent signal, hundreds of more figures exited the ship. The silence was broken by the shattering of glass as a certain sailor threw a rock at- _

“Wait.”

“Wait? Why? What's wrong?”

A young red haired girl sat up from her bed. “Last time you said that Captain Blackfeather’s crew only had 20 people.”

“Uh she recruited more people.”

“Hundreds more?”

“Yeah, she was offering good benefits or something.” the blonde was becoming annoyed by her younger sister's nitpicking.

“And you said that the sails were black last time.”

“Ruby, it's just a story.” she sighed and leaned over to kiss the younger girl on her forehead. “Cut me some slack it's not like I've ever actually met any pirates.”

“Maybe you should.” Ruby giggled as her sister tucked her back into bed.

“Oh, you think I should go meet some pirates so my stories are better?” she chuckled as she stood up to leave the room.

“Yup.” she said a little too eagerly. 

“And what if they kidnap me? You'd be okay with that?” she said in feigned hurt.

“No pirate could kidnap you, you're too strong sis.”

“That's true. I'll beat up any pirate that tries.” the smaller girl started giggling again. “Now get some sleep, it's getting late.”

“What about the rest of the story?”

“I'll tell you tomorrow okay?” 

“Okay. Good night, Yang.”

“Good night, Ruby. I love you.”

Yang closed the door of her sister’s bedroom slowly as she left. She walked over to a nearby window and peered out into the darkness. She could hear Ruby’s soft breathing grow steady as she fell into sleep. The older girl found the book she had been reading and settled down to read the next chapter before she slept herself. Suddenly a crash resonated through the small house, followed by footsteps and unfamiliar voices. Fear gripped her as she softly stood up and tried making her way back to her sister’s bedroom. She didn't make it there in time. She saw the door open and two strange men standing over the girl. 

“Is this the one?” the taller man asked

“I don't know, how would I know? They told me just as much as they told you.” The shorter man retorted. 

Yang knew that even if she snuck up, these two men could easily over power her. She decided to confront them. “Who are you?”

They actually looked startled to realize someone else was there, but the shorter one quickly recovered. He smirked, “We’re just two humble sailors looking for treasure.”

“So you're pirates, what do you want?” Her patience was thin due to their proximity to the most important person in her life.

“We are here to kidnap Miss Ruby Rose.”

“You're wasting your time, we don't have any money.”

“Stupid girl, did I say we were looking for money?” the man said motioning for his partner to capture Yang. “Some treasures is more precious.”

“You're the stupid one if you think I'll let you take her.” Yang hid a candle stick that was on a table by the door behind her back. 

“So, this is Miss Rose. Thank you for your assistance.” he snickered “I'd ask what your name is but I don’t think we'll meet again.” The taller man lunged at Yang but she quickly hit him with her newly acquired weapon. The man fell but only stayed down for a moment. He stood up groaning and rubbing his head

“That hurt, you bitch.” he lunged for her again.

“It'll hurt more if you don't leave me and my family alone.” she swung at his head again but this time he was prepared and grabbed it as it came down. He ripped it out of her hands and shoved her down.

“You'll stay down if you know what's good for you.” the smaller man pulled a gun out and held it to Ruby. Yang, out of options, reluctantly did as the man said. She watched as he walked out the door with his weapon pressed against her precious sister’s head. Tears of fear and frustration fell down her cheeks. 


	2. The Best Way to Catch a Pirate

“We have to do something!” Yang yelled at the man across from her. “Every moment we waste they get farther away!”

“Yang, I understand your feelings but we just don't have the resources right now. She isn't the daughter of royalty and the pirates have made no demands. The General can’t allow for his ships to be used over something like this.” he attempted to calm the fiery girl down.

“Not the  _ daughter of royalty _ ? She’s your niece, doesn't that mean anything!” Yang’s temper flared even more.

“Of course it means something, but it's not my call. It's not my ship and even if it was, you know chasing pirates is illegal without orders. If I could do something I would but it's not my call.” He pulled out a flask and took a quick drink.

“Uncle Qrow, we can't just not do anything.”

“We are doing something, we're waiting. Pirates don't just take young girls for sport, they will probably send a ransom demand in a couple days.” he turned his empty flask upside down in disappointment. 

“A couple days!? You know what could happen to her in a couple days! You need to go after her, you coward!” 

“Hey, I'm not a coward,” he replied with a drunken slur “but if I took the ship out without permission it would be stealing and if that happens I'd be branded a pirate too and then nobody is helped.” Yang stormed out of the room. It wasn't helping to just yell at him. His mind was made up, he was going to wait. Still, Yang felt helpless. Ruby was on a pirate ship, her sister was alone with a bunch of dangerous criminals doing who knows what. She needed to find her and if her Uncle wasn't planning to help she'd find her herself. She just wasn’t sure how to do that yet. Then she heard her Uncle groan and throw his flask against the wall which reminded her of one place she always found answers.

Yang burst through the doors of a familiar tavern. The man behind the counter jumped as she walked in. “Hey, Blondie, didn't I ban you from here?” Yang didn't respond but surveyed the area to make sure no one around was listening. “You okay?” he asked, concerned by the woman’s unusual behavior.

“I need your help, Junior.” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Are you in some sort of trouble?” Junior stopped cleaning the cup in his hand.

“Not me, Ruby. She's been taken.”

“What do you need?” 

“I need… a ship.” she hesitated

“A ship!?” he scoffed and then quickly looked around to make sure his outburst didn't catch the attention of the patrons. “What kind of ship?” he continued quieter.

“The kind that would go after pirates.” Junior dropped the glass he was holding. 

“You can't be serious the only ship outside the Navy that's crazy enough to chase pirates is other pirates.”

“... So do you know any?” He was silent as he searched her face for any sign she was joking.

“Come back here tomorrow. Early in the morning and don't tell anyone.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

“You owe me several but I'll just put it on your tab.”

She leaned over the bar and gave Junior a hug.


	3. Captain Blackfeather

A dull pale light illuminated the morning as Yang ran back to Junior’s bar. She slowly opened the door this time and saw the man talking to a woman with long dark hair.   
“Is this her?” the woman said looking at Yang.  
“It is.” his face was grim.  
“So, I hear you are looking for pirates.”  
“Who are you?” Yang was defensive as the older woman approached her.  
“You are very rude for someone who is asking for help.”  
“Sorry, my manners leave me in the presence of pirates.” she said through gritted teeth.  
“You'll have to kick that habit if you wish to join my crew.” the woman’s eyes seemed to challenge her.  
“And whose crew is that?”  
“ Captain Blackfeather, and who are you?”  
“Yang Xiao Long.” the captain looked at her quizzically.   
“Are you related to Taiyang?”  
“He’s my father, why do you know him?”  
“He’s just pretty infamous to us pirates, being a Naval officer and all.” Yang felt that she wasn't being told everything but she didn't press the matter.  
“You'll help me find my sister?”   
“The one taken by pirates? Sure but there are conditions.”  
“What kind of conditions?”   
“Well for starters, you'll have to follow my orders.”  
“Like I'd ever listen to you.”  
“I know who took her.”  
Yang eyes widened in surprise, “You do? Tell me!”  
“Is that how you ask somebody for something?” a smug smile crossed the woman’s lips.  
Yang bit back the retort on her tongue. “Please, Captain Blackfeather, tell me who took my sister.”  
“Her name is Cinder, she sails under the notorious Pirate Salem.”  
They paused, the silence filled the room.  
“You’ll take me to her?”  
“I give you my word.”  
Yang looked at the ground, “I’ll do as you say.”  
“Yang,” the man whose presence was all but forgotten, finally spoke up, “are you sure? You know there's no going back.”  
She looked up, “I would do anything for her.”   
“Welcome to the crew, Miss Xiao Long.” the older woman reached out to shake hands with Yang. “Pack up whatever you want to bring, we leave tonight.”  
“Tonight?” The blonde ignored the woman's outstretched extremity.   
“It's too dangerous to stay in one place for long.” Captain Blackbird retracted her hand. “Is that a problem?”  
“No, where should I meet you?” the girls heart began to race, there was no backing down now.  
“Wait by the docks after dark.” After saying this, the dark haired woman left through the back.


End file.
